Inocente
by Elly Luz
Summary: El chico tragó saliva con fuerza mientras un nudo se le ajustaba en la boca del estómago. Conocía la razón por la que de pronto el maldito Potter se había vuelto más insoportable que nunca. Pero como siempre, Lily Evans no veía la razón obvia que podría haber provocado tal cambio.


**Inocente.**

Estaba furiosa. No necesitó hacer pregunta alguna, pues lo supo mucho antes que llegara a su lado entre bufidos y dando patadas a la nieve.

Cuando su dulce voz cargada de fastidio llegó a sus oídos, tuvo la respuesta inmediata: Potter. Siempre era Potter.

—Ese idiota se cree la gran cosa por saber mantenerse en una estúpida escoba—Se sacó de un manotazo el cabello rojo oscuro que el viento de invierno se había atrevido a revolverle—. Espero que en el próximo partido una Bludger le saque lo idiota a golpes.

—Creí que querías que ganara Gryffindor.—comentó muy risueña su amiga Mary.

—Pues ya cambie de opinión.—bufó Lily.

Mary iba a rebatir con algún comentario que seguro creía que era muy divertido, pero cerró la boca de golpe al verlo parado junto a los pilares que separaban Hogwarts del resto del mundo, tan rígido como una columna más, mientras ocultaba su paliducho rostro detrás de una gruesa bufanda verde muy vieja.

—Te veo luego.—dijo por lo bajo antes de apurar el paso, pasando de largo junto al muchacho sin siquiera mirarlo.

Severus Snape ni se inmutó. Jamás se había molestado en intentar caerle bien a las amigas de Lily, y no iba a empezar ahora. Ante sus ojos todas aquellas ridículas niñas eran un verdadero estorbo porque siempre encontraban la forma para mantenerlo alejado de su mejor amiga.

Expulsó de su cabeza los venenosos pensamientos que siempre se atravesaban cuando veía a alguna de esas chicas de Gryffindor, y se ajustó la capa mientras esperaba que la pelirroja llegara.

Lily se paró junto a él aún con la respiración agitada por haber estado luchando con el viento para avanzar.

—¿Qué hizo Potter esta vez?—preguntó con la voz áspera, apretando su varita debajo de la capa. La chica retomó en el acto su sinfín de malos deseos para el siguiente partido de la temporada—.¿Qué hizo?—insistió, tratando de mantener a raya su cólera.

—Es un sinvergüenza—bufó con los ojos de un aterrador tono verde oscuro—. Si antes creía que era insufrible, ahora está mucho peor.

El chico tragó saliva con fuerza mientras un nudo se le ajustaba en la boca del estómago. Conocía la razón por la que de pronto el maldito Potter se había vuelto más insoportable que nunca. Pero como siempre, Lily Evans no veía la razón obvia que podría haber provocado tal cambio. Una parte de él agradeció al cielo aquello, pero la otra se preocupaba mucho; no era saludable ser tan inocente aunque tuvieras tan solo trece años.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Sev?—le preguntó Lily mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No era normal que ella estuviera insultando a Potter frente al Slytherin sin que éste participara en la conversación con su habitual entusiasmo mórbido— ¿Acaso sabes por qué Potter está tan pesado?

Severus apartó sus ojos negros de los de ella.

—Mmm…

—¿Sev?

—Es mejor ir a Hogsmeade—murmuró ajustando su bufanda—.Todavía hay muchos lugares que no hemos podido visitar…

—Severus…—comenzó sabiendo que el muchacho la estaba evadiendo.

Pero no la escuchó. Su mirada estaba clavada mas allá, en el camino que iba al colegio, donde cuatro chicos de tercer año se acercaban entre carcajadas.

—Oh, no, ahí vienen.—resopló Lily poniéndose rígida.

Severus sacó la varita y dio un paso hacia ellos. Sin embargo, antes que siguiera su amiga lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, sabiendo de antemano lo que era capaz de decir y hacer cuando tenía a los Merodeadores frente a él.

—No, Sev.

—Pero te molestó, ¿no?

—Sólo me invitó a salir.—dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada, aunque sus mejillas volvían a adquirir un fuerte color rojo que no tenía nada que ver con el viento helado.

El Slytherin se quedó frío en el acto, con los ojos bien abiertos. Abrió y volvió a cerrar la boca un par de veces antes de volver a tener fuerzas para hablar.

—¿Y tu qué dijiste?

Lily frunció el ceño mucho más, sumamente molesta.

—¡Le dije que no! ¿Qué más se suponía que podría decir?—Severus suspiró aliviado— Olvídalo ¿quieres?—se aferró a uno de sus brazos y lo hizo caminar hacia el pueblo, mientras el rubor invadía las mejillas del chico, como siempre que Lily se acercaba de esa forma amistosa e inocente.

Agradecía que su bufanda ocultara todas aquellas reacciones que aparecían sin control alguno cuando la tenía a su lado. Lily tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir así, tan normal como cualquier otra persona, y no como un bicho raro como siempre le recordaba amablemente que era el bastardo de su padre.

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de James Potter pronunciando aquel nombre que era santo para Severus. Tan hermoso nombre jamás debía ser pronunciado por alguien tan repulsivo como Potter.

Se tensó un poco, pero la pelirroja a su lado lo hizo caminar, ignorando con una mueca de fastidio la llamada del Merodeador.

—No sé por qué de pronto está tan interesado en salir conmigo…—murmuró al tiempo que caminaban apretándose uno contra otro para poder avanzar en la ligera nevada.

Su amigo se mordió el labio con fuerza para no soltar esa lengua filosa que luchaba para decirle unas cuantas verdades a Lily. Respiró entre dientes. No lograba entender cómo era posible que la niña no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era con su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos verde brillante que siempre cambiaban de tonalidad con su estado de ánimo.

Potter no era ciego, se había dado cuenta desde hacia meses, pero no antes que él. No, Severus la había encontrado bellísima desde el primer momento que la vio, y no necesitó de tres años para darse cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente.

—Lo odio, de verdad. A él y a Black. —dijo de pronto, y su voz llegó muy apagada hasta su amigo a causa del silbido del viento.

El Slytherin sonrió apenas. Lily no podía odiar a Potter ni a Black; ella estaba mas allá del odio. A pesar de todo Lily era todavía demasiado inocente como para sentir verdadero odio por otra persona.

Su mejor amiga era todo lo opuesto a él. Y por eso le gustaba tanto. Lily Evans era, sin lugar a dudas, el ser más inocente que tendría jamás caminando a su lado.


End file.
